Ashachu: Darkness Within (Unused video game plot)
by Blayer98
Summary: Unfinished plot. This is no longer being used, and a new plot for the game is being written. You can check the development on MagixZone..


**PLEASE NOTE THAT THE GAME HAS BEEN SETBACK DURING DEVELOPMENT OF THE PLOT, AS I DIDN'T LIKE THIS ONE.**

Please Note that if you _**haven't**_ read the fanfiction version, i recommend you do, since this story takes place after the explosion from the cave.

If you don't read the fanfiction version, **you _won't know what happens_ in this version.**

Here's the link:

A big rattle came from the cave, Elekid then shouted: "It's going to explode!" and everyone ran out in sheer terror, Misty just stood there and looked in complete shock...

**("What will happen to Ash and Pikachu...?") **Thought Misty, she was scared, she thought they would be gone.

"Misty, come on!" Shouted Brock.

Misty stayed silent and stayed where she was.

Brock then walked over to her and put his hand on her shoulder. Misty looked towards Brock's eyes.

"Misty, it's alright, they'll be fine." Brock reassured Misty, but she was still worried.

"But they-" Brock interuppted her,

"Misty, you have to believe in me, they'll be fine, Ash nearly got his way out, Pikachu as well..."

Misty sighed. "Okay..."

The ground rumbled even harder, Elekid shouted to the duo.

"Hey, what are you doing? Get away from there!"

They then both moved as far as they could.

The floor above the cave then exploded, the caves Pikachu and Ash had been in exploded, making the ceilings that were floors collapse.

There was a flash of red, then the floor collapsed, Ash and Pikachu then fell on slopes that went the other direction. "Aaaasssssshhhh!" Pikachu shouted. "Pikachu...!" Ash was shocked... but where did the Grunts go?

**("Not again...") **Ash thought to himself. Suddenly, he then flipped the other way, facing the front. "Ahh...!" Ash scraped his arm. A huge boulder was falling down towards Ash. **("Uh Oh! I need to dodge it!") **Ash then shifted over to the left, then the boulder hit the slope and broke into peices, sending debris all over the place, only some of it hitting Ash on the head. "OUCH!" It hurt, ALOT.**  
**

After 10 minutes of sliding, the slope ended and Ash fell flat onto the floor... "Ughhh..." Ash moaned, he had suffered enough pain as it is.

He looked up, he only saw darkness. "Where... Where am i?" He said out loud. He then proceeded to walk north. There was a large and wide stick on the floor next to him, and he also saw a light source. **("Could i use this as a torch?") **Ash thought to himself. He then grabbed the stick firmly in his hand and tipped the top of the stick towards to the light source, then the top caught fire. "Thank gosh, that was there..." Ash swung the stick back and forth so that the fire was brighter enough. He then proceeded forwards. He didn't know where he was, but he knew he couldn't sit here and wait for help, it would never find him.

Ash soon came to a room. There were ladders, platforms and a water filled pool. Ash sighed and put the torch away attached to his back.

"More acrobatics...Great, just what i needed..." sighed Ash.

**THIS PART OF THE GAME IS CONTROLLABLE, AND THIS PART IS THE TUTORIAL. THIS WILL BE SKIPPED.**

Ash climbed up to the exit, and looked back. **("Why do I have this nagging feeling someone's watching me?") **The tunnel ahead was dark, so Ash took out his torch, but moved with caution, in case anything happened...

As Ash walked cautiously through the dark and cold tunnel, he heard someone running. "Ah!" gasped Ash, and turned around behind him, there was nothing there...

"I-It's...Probably nothing..." Ash then continued walking on, and what he didn't know is that someone was hiding behind a corner, watching his every move... She then ran off to where Ash was headed. But she stopped and thought to herself. **("Who was that..? How did he get down here?") **Before she could think about it further, she felt a gust of wind and a deep voice laughing... "Ah!" She panicked and ran as fast as she could.**  
**

Ash then came to another room, this time, it was full of water. "I guess this place got flooded at some point..." Ash said to himself. He then saw a lever, with it connected to a gate next to it. Ash then swan dived into the pool, he didn't realize that it was quite deep, and he then panicked, but stopped, and calmed down. **("Okay, just take it slow, panicking will only make me drown faster...") **He then swam up to the surface, and gasped in a lot of air. "*Huff*, *Huff*"

**This part is controllable.**

Ash was floating on the surface, then dived back in. He then was swam to where the lever was, he reached out his hand, grabbed the lever. and pulled...but the lever wasn't going down. He then grabbed it was two hands and pulled harder, and the door eventually opened. **("That lever must have been stiff.") **The mecanisms were grinding, one by one, and the door slowly opened. Ash then swam towards the darkness.

Once Ash had reached the end of the dark corridor, He then swam up to the surface, once he broke the waters, he gasped a huge amount of air, and then he realized what was in front of him... lava... a huge pool of it. Ash got out from the cold pool, and walked over to where the pool was, it was a huge, heated up waterfall of lava. The girl had still been following Ash since he ever set foot into the cave. Ash turned around to see a dark figure peering over the wall, and as soon as Ash put his foot down, the girl hid behind the wall.

**ANIME CUTSCENE WOULD PLAY HERE.**

Amelia: *gasp*  
Ash: Huh? ...Hello?  
Amelia: *breathing quickens*  
Ash: I-Is anyone there?  
Amelia: *Pops head around the corner, and sees Ash*  
Ash: *Runs towards Amelia and stops*  
Ash: W-who are you?  
Amelia: ...  
Ash: It's ok! I'm not going to hurt you.  
Amelia: *walks towards Ash*  
Amelia: ...Hi... *shy*  
Amelia: Where did you come from? Who are you?  
Ash: My name's Ash. I came from up there. **Points to the ceiling*  
Amelia: *Looks up* Up...there? How?  
Ash: It's a long story...By the way, I haven't caught your name...  
Amelia: My name's Amelia... I've been stuck in this cave for a while now... *shy*  
Ash: *Shocked* Are you ok? How have you been able to survive?  
Amelia: ...I'm not sure... I...don't remember...  
Ash: *holds out paw* Come on, it not safe here.  
Amelia: *Steps back and suprised* Huh? Are you sure i can go with you...?  
Ash: *nods* It's fine.  
Amelia: *puts paw on Ash's paw and holds tightly* ...  
Ash: Come on, if we're to escape this cave, we need to go deeper...  
Amelia: *Hugs Ash's arm tightly and looks nervous*  
Ash: Huh? *looks to Amelia, and blushes lightly, sighs and smiles*

**ANIME CUTSCENE WOULD STOP HERE.**

"Um...Ash?" Amelia was a little shy around strangers. "Yes, Amelia?" "How...are we going to get down?" Ash looked down, it was quite far down, a pool full of lava... She did have a point, who could be able to get to the other side? "Do i have a tool here that could help us?" Ash took his backpack off and searched for a pickaxe. "Oh, found it, i got a spare as well." Amelia was a little nervous. "How will that help us?" "One moment." Ash replied back, he got his slingshot, and shot it to the ledge on the other side. He stuck the other arrow in the ceiling, and signaled Amelia to grab on. "3...2...1! Grab On!" Ash held onto the pickaxe tight, with Amelia holding on to Ash's waist for dear life. "Ah! Be careful!" Ash had pure confidence written all over him. "Don't worry, I'm not letting go!" Ash was holding onto the pickaxe really tight, never letting his grip loosen. Amelia looked down, it was very far down. "Are you sure we'll make it to the other side?" She was trembling. "Oh, calm down Amelia, we will, in fact, get ready to jump!" They then both jumped, Ash then took the pickaxe off the rope, and was about to land in a pool of water, Ash was prepared to catch Amelia.

**ANIME CUTSCENE WOULD START HERE.**

"Argh!" She landed on top of Ash. "Ah!" She then got to the surface, and got out of the pool. Ash was still in, but rubbing his head. "nngghh...huh?" He saw Amelia, sitting down. "My brother's gone... I have no one to look to... Only my sister's still looking for me..." Ash put his hat back on, walked over to Amelia, and sat down. "You have a sister?" Ash was getting a little interested. "Yes, i do. She's still looking for me to this day, waiting for me to come back home, I've been in this place for a year now..." "a YEAR!?" Ash was shocked. "Yeah, I was waiting for someone to find their way down here and save me, i guess that you, Ash. I also saw another that looked like you owned him." "Oh, Pikachu?" "That's right. You will help me out of this place, right?" "Of course we will! Me and Pikachu are trying to get out. I don't know where he went though." Ash looked up to the ceiling. "When we get out of here, what will you do?" Ash looked to Amelia in her eyes. "I'm not sure yet..." They both fell silent. Until Amelia spoke again. "Shall we go look for Pikachu?" "Why not? I don't know where he's gone so...ok. Will you be alright with me?" "Yeah." Amelia smiled, and so did Ash. "Let's go then." Ash got up and walked over to the pool of water. Amelia following behind.

**ANIME CUTSCENE WOULD STOP HERE.****  
**

Ash got into the pool, then waited for Amelia to get in. "What's wrong?" "I...Can't swim..." "I'll help you then." Amelia got in, and Ash got a hold of her waist. "You Ok?" "*Cough* *cough* Y-Yeah..." Ash then took a breath, then went went underwater. He was swimming over to the other ledge, until Amelia struggled. "Mmmmmppphhh!" "huh?" Ash immediately let go Of her, and she swam up to the surface. "I can't do it..*huff*.." Ash broke the surface. "*gasp* What's wrong?" "I just..." Ash then saw a boulder falling above their heads. "You...might wanna look above your head?" Amelia saw the boulder falling down. "MOVE!" Pikachu called out to the two, but they didn't move. The boulder landed in the spot where the two were. Pikachu looked away.

"Ash? Are you...DEAD? Oh don't tell me...*sob*" Amelia was crying and sat next to Pikachu, who was also worried. "Uggh...mmmmaargghh...uhhh..." "Am...elia...? Pika...chu? Wha...What happened...?" "Oh, thank god!" "You passed out. You must have been tired." "*sigh* I guess I pushed myself too far?" Pikachu nodded in agreement. "I'm just glad your alright." Amelia smiled. "We're still not safe yet."


End file.
